halflifemodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock 24
Engine: Half-Life 2 * Released Date: Nov 17, 2006 * Author: Henley Bailey & Richard Acherki News * 19/06/2008 - We are now allowing the VMXing and modification of Rock 24, we only ask that you respect the work the original authors have done and mention us where appropriate. Overview A single player modification of the Half-Life 2 engine. After a disastrous rescue attempt to free Richard G Newell, a renowned rebel scientist, Dr. Gordon Freeman awakes to find himself locked in a holding cell on a mountainside prison facility dubbed 'Rock 24'. His new mission, locate and free the rebel scientist and escape the collapsing combine prison. Features * A single player adventure featuring puzzles, action and a brand new storyline, based at an offshore prison facility. * New environments to explore, moving away from the traditional City 17 setting. * New Faceposer work and voice acting. * An estimated hour and a half play time. * Custom music. * Custom models (well... one). In-Game Information Weapons * Rocket Powered Grenade Launcher * Crowbar * USP Match Pistol * SPAS-12 Shotgun * H&K MP-7 Sub-Machine Gun * Combine Assault Rifle * AR2 Secondary Energy Orb * MP-7 Grenade * Frag Grenade * .357 Magnum Characters / Allies * Richard G. Newell * Prisoners * Seagulls * Resistance Soldiers * G-Man * Vortigaunts Enemies * City Scanners * Combine Helicopters * Leeches (in ocean) * Metro Police * Combine Security Cameras * Manhacks * Combine Ceiling Turrets * Barnacles * Combine Turrets * Regular Headcrabs * Fast Headcrabs * Regular Zombies * Regular Zombie Torsos * Combine Prison Guards * Poison Zombies * Poison Headcrabs * Combine APC * Combine Sniper * Combine Soldiers * Strider Downloads Download Mirrors (.exe) (206.9MB) Direct downloads * GameStand.net (EU) * FastShare.org * FilePlanet (US) * GameArena (AU) * Roborooter.com * Mega Upload BitTorrent links * gameupdates.org (BT) Download mirrors (.zip) (206.20MB) * FastShare.org * Roborooter.com Media Trailers Early trailers of the Mod can be seen here, these trailers showcase areas created by both designers. * Henley Bailey's Trailer * Richard Acherki's Trailer (Low res) * Both Trailers are also available on YouTube and as a download here at GameStand History The mod began over a year and a half before release after some brainstorming between the two creators, Henley Bailey and Richard Acherki. Different ideas for plot, character development and settings were discussed until they both agreed on the Rock 24 concept. The mod went through several stages of redesigning, before the firm decision was made on the plot and overall feel and look. At this point proper development began, areas were planned, set pieces discussed and work allocated between the two developers. After about one year's work, Rock 24 is finally complete and available for download. Team Henley Bailey and Richard Acherki previously worked at Eidos Interactive but have since moved on to other things. Level design has always been a passion for both the creators and after some tinkering with the source engine the decision was made to create a full Single Player experience using it. Rock 24 is both designer's first project and also their first mod. Their understanding of the Valve Hammer editor and it's processes were almost exclusively learned during development. They also feel the skills they have gained will allow for quicker development time and more advanced design and implementation in future. If you are interested in hiring either or both designers, please get in touch. Credits *'Concept, Design and Development' :Henley Bailey :Richard Acherki *'Script' :Henley Bailey :Richard Acherki *'Custom Music and Models' :Henley Bailey *'Sound Engineering' :Richard Acherki *'Custom Art and Textures' :Henley Bailey :Richard Acherki *'Voice Acting' :Henley/Richard G Newell - Benjamin Thomas Harmer ( ) :Lift Guard - Henley Bailey :Holding cell/Interrogation Guards - Richard Acherki :Laura - Laura Cunningham :Rebel Leader - Mauri Majanoja ( ) *'Special Thanks' :Matt Poon for his Mic. :Adam for his Mic. :Andy Brown for the original Richard orange jump suit texture. :Laura, for putting up with the back of Henleys head. :Molly, for putting up with Richard shutting you in a draw for being annoying. :Everyone who played Rock24! Known issues There are a few known issues, these may be fixed and a new version uploaded if a high volume of users report these issues. *'The Setup.exe file sometimes will not install requiring the user to obtain a .zip version that is available for download here.' ( zip file ) *User may experience a crash between Overboard (first map) and Wakeup Call (second map). If this occurs the user should manually load the second section by selecting it in the chapters on the front end menu. No game play is missed as Wakeup Call being loaded is the actual issue. *Richard's voice will overlay if the user triggers more than one Faceposer scene at a time, this can be done by running through the level as fast as possible. *Richard may become stuck between Breakout (Third Map) and Surfacing (Fourth Map) if the user runs through the load section before Richard. *Richard's voice may repeat in Breakout after using a retinal scanner. *Laura's voice can be heard throughout the Surfacing level, the audio is removed in the .zip version of the mod to halt spontaneous acts of self harm through frustration. *The player can press a button through the bars in Breakout, breaking future scripting with Richard and making it impossible to progress. *Starting the game from "Breakout" results in the player having no HEV suit (there is a crowbar situated under the first video screen). Manual install #Download setup.exe #Extract files... using 7zip with fullpath names #Move the Rock 24 directory inside $_OUTDIR to Steam\steamapps\SourceMods #Take a copy of rock24_bg_widescreen.vtf and rename it rock24_bg.vtf in Steam\steamapps\SourceMods\Rock 24\materials\console if you get the "can't find background image" error. #Restart or start steam and you will find Rock 24 in games. Testimonials Some testimonials of some of the people who have played Rock 24: midkay: Verdict: The best all-new-storyline HL2SP mod I've ever played - great gameplay, visuals, flow and design. Something for everyone. Score: 10/10 Crawler: Just finished the mod, and I have to say I'm impressed. It was MUCH more than what I expected it to be. Really, with a little more fine tuning, it could have been part of the HL2 Story. The voice acting was really good, and some of the "jokes" (at least I think they were jokes and not part of the British accent...) were funny and added depth to the characters and story. Biggest surprise was that it WASN'T like an escort mission. Richard was good enough to protect himself and help me out with some of the combines. Overall, it was a great experience, very well made, and both blokes get a tip of my hat (beanie? ... w/e..). 122334: Excellent mod, I had a blast playing it, the elevator part was totally epic, I felt like I was in a movie. Well done! hen7: That. Was. F*cking. Awesome. The best mod i ever played. ROFL PSPs lillbrorsan: Just played the mod and i gotta tell you it is one of the best well made single player hl2 mods out there right now, I really enjoyed playing through it. nebukadnezar: awesome job guys! this is easily the best hl2-mod I've played so far. +great Faceposer-work. RickiusMaximus: There's some really nice puzzle rooms in here, and a good story line all round. The method of breaking out of your cell is a nice use of the engine. My only bugbear is the first zombie in the vent is way to close to the loading zone, and I retreated right back into it- since it fades in I was stuck in the dark fighting a Zombie not to mention having to wait for the privilege! LampShade LOL, just an awesome and brilliant game.... I love how you used FL studio so well to make the music (amazing).... anyways, thanks for yet another contribution to the mod community, good stuff and keep up the great work. lillesnus really nice game, especially sine I am waiting like hell on HL2: Episode Two. extremely nice done. keep up the good work. greetings from an Norwegian enthusiast. :D External links Valve Store Front *Steam Mod Page Magazine articles Rock 24 has been featured in a few PC Games magazines. * PC Action January 2007 Issue(PDF Format) * PC Zone February 2007 Issue(JPEG Format) * PC Gamer February 2007 Issue(JPEG Format) Developers' personal websites * Henley Baileys personal site. * Richard Acherki's personal site. Reviews Reviews of Rock 24 can be found at the following links. * Planet Half Life Review * Mod Resource Review * Snarkpit Review * The Abandoned Worshop Review * GameSpy Review * Fluffy Hamster Review Interviews Henley and I were interviewed by two of the community websites, the interviews can be found here. * Planet Phillip Interview * Interlopers interview Category:Mods Category:Singleplayer Mods Category:HL2 Mods Category:Released Mods